


Whittemore!

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Angel: the Series, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Wolfram & Hart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay McDonald got a gift from the Senior Partners after he sacrificed his hand.  A new intern named Jackson Whittemore.</p>
<p>Jackson Whittemore regretted his decision to sign the agreement with Wolfram and Hart.  Every. Damn. Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whittemore!

Lindsay McDonald leaned back in his chair and stared at his computer. The loss of his hand had been almost unbearable … almost. The Senior Partners had been very impressed with his work, impressed with is sacrifice.

They gave him a most useful gift.

“Whittemore!” Lindsay called. “Somebody get me Whittemore!”

Jackson thought he’d hit the jackpot when Wolfram and Hart had actually gone to Beacon Hills and sought him out, offering to send him to law school and give him an internship at one of the most prestigious law firms ever. 

He’d been naive and signed the dotted line without reading the fine print. The very fine print that basically gave his soul over to the firm - and their interest in him had only grown when they’d discovered he was a werewolf.

“Whittemore!” 

Jackson cringed when he heard his name bellowed through the halls of Wolfram and Hart. He’d recently been given new internship duties - he’d been given the job of being Lindsay McDonald’s right hand, literally. The hotshot lawyer’d had his hand cut off in some sort of battle, but because the Senior Partners saw it like some sort of sacrifice, they’d praised him for it. He took a deep breath and rushed through the halls, headed for McDonald’s office.

“Sorry, I was down in the file room and -” Jackson started.

“I don’t give a fuck,” Lindsay snapped. “Take care of this.”

“Yes, sir,” Jackson said, stepping further into the office and closing the door behind him. He pulled a chair up on Lindsay’s left, shrugged out of his coat and rolled up his sleeves.

“Not your hand this time,” Lindsay said. “It’s been a shitty day and you’ve been mouthy the past couple of days. Use your mouth for something else.”

Jackson swallowed and nodded. “Yes, sir,” he said. He waited until McDonald had slid back before getting on his knees under the desk. Once McDonald slid forward, he immediately undid his pants and pulled McDonald’s cock out. He started with his hands first, just for a moment before wrapping his lips around his boss’ cock and sucking. He’d gotten very good over the past two months, using his mouth. He just barely stopped the cringe when he felt Lindsay’s only hand entrench itself in his hair, tugging as Jackson continued to suck.

“See? Much better use of that mouth instead of talking back and being mouthy,” Lindsay groaned, thrusting into Jackson’s mouth.

Jackson closed his eyes and relaxed his throat muscles, hoping Lindsay got off soon. The sooner Lindsay got off, the sooner Jackson could go back to the file room until it was time to go home. With Lindsay. His new duties continued after work hours as well. Wolfram and Hart had taken away his apartment and his car when he’d been given to Lindsay. They’d called it a promotion.

Jackson called it something else.

He felt a familiar hard tug on his hair, heard Lindsay groan, and then felt his boss come down his throat. He waited a couple of minutes, then scooted back and licked his lips clean.

“I don’t want to hear that you’ve been mouthy,” Lindsay said as he backed his chair up and let Jackson out.

“Yes, sir,” Jackson replied, rolling his shirt sleeves back down and slipping his jacket back on.

“Go finish whatever you were doing wherever you were doing it, but be ready to leave right at six,” Lindsay said dismissively.

“Yes sir,” Jackson said softly. He buttoned his coat and left Lindsay’s office, going back to the file room.

He regretted his stupid decision every day.


End file.
